Big Brother 18
Big Brother 18, also known as Big Brother 18: Sleigh Duos, is the eighteenth season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists * Returnees: This season will bring back 22 returning players in addition to featuring 2 new players. * Pairs: The players will be playing in teams of two. The pairs were disbanded in Week 6. * Double Eviction: In Week 8, there will be three nominees and the votes will be to save, rather than to evict. Only the contestant with the highest number of votes will remain in the game, while the other 2 will be evicted. Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- | Joe | | Chari/Natalie | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | Nathan | Matthew | | | | | | | |- | Andy | | Devon/Dwayne | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | Dwayne | Matthew | DeAnna | Brandon | Topaz | Malik | | | |- | Taylor | - | Chari/Natalie | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | | Matthew | DeAnna | Brandon | Topaz | | | | Joe |- | DeAnna | - | Chari/Natalie | | Hannah/Nick | | | Dwayne | | | Brandon | | Malik | |colspan="1" | Andy |- | Annabelle | - | Devon/Dwayne | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | | Bryce/Nick City | Nathan | Matthew | Dwayne | | Topaz | Strike | |colspan="16" |- | Malik | - | Chari/Natalie | | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | Nathan | | | Annabelle | | |colspan="2" | Joe |- | Topaz | - | Chari/Natalie | Malik/Matthew | Hannah/Nick | Felix | | Nathan | Matthew | DeAnna | | |colspan="3" | Joe |- | Brandon | - | Chari/Natalie | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | Nathan | | DeAnna | |colspan="4" | Joe |- | Dwayne | - | | | | | | | Malik | |colspan="5" | Andy |- | Devon | - | | Kilby/Knight | | | | | Malik | |colspan="5" | Joe |- | Matthew | - | | | Hannah/Nick | Felix | Bryce/Nick City | Nathan | |colspan="6" | Joe |- | Nathan | - | Chari/Natalie | | Hannah/Nick | | | |colspan="16" |- | Nick City | | Chari/Natalie | Malik/Matthew | | Devon/Dwayne | |colspan="16" |- | Bryce | | Chari/Natalie | Malik/Matthew | Hannah/Nick | Devon/Dwayne | |colspan="16" |- | Felix | | Chari/Natalie | Kilby/Knight | Hannah/Nick | |colspan="16" |- | Nick R. | - | | Kilby/Knight | |colspan="16" |- | Hannah | - | | Kilby/Knight | |colspan="16" |- | TJ | | Chari/Natalie | Strike | |colspan="16" |- | Knight | - | Chari/Natalie | |colspan="16" |- | Kilby | - | Chari/Natalie | |colspan="16" |- | Natalie | - | |colspan="16" |- | Chari | - | |colspan="16" |- | Luke | |colspan="16" |- | Liam | |colspan="16" |- | colspan="16" |- ! rowspan="2" |'Evicted' | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" |- | | | |- ! Jury |colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Trivia *This season features 6 representatives of Big Brother 17. This is the most any one season has been represented in a returning player season. *This season has the largest cast of any season, with 24 players. *This is the first season to feature returning players and have a returning player be pulled from the game for inactivity. *This season marks the first time that an HOH is put on the block for failing to submit their nominations on time. *This season marks the first time that 3 time player Felix is not in the final 3. *This season marks the first time that a player won five PoVs in a row. Links Big Brother Season 18: Sleigh Duos